


Database v. Mind Palace

by NotOmnipotent



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First thing Sherlock can't delete out of his mind palace, Flash Backs (Kinda), Gen, Hurt, Memorys, Sherlock's Mind Palace, Sherrinfords Data Base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOmnipotent/pseuds/NotOmnipotent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherrinford comes over Bakers Street. A question is asked and Sherlock must go into his Mind Palace to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Database v. Mind Palace

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of a younger Sherrinford instead of him being the oldest. I fell like Ford using a Database instead of a Mind Palace shows the age gap between the three brother. Were going to say that Sherrinford is about 20ish in this story, his age wavers in a lot of my story's. Hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is more than welcome! Comments and Kudos light my day. No beta so all mistakes are my own.

“ Mine is simply better Sherlock you must admit” Sherrinford said sitting down on the couch.

“ No your is like the Internet, clutter will build up eventually” Sherlock said scowling 

“ Unless you delete it” Sherrinford said closing his eyes momentarily.

_Database:Boot._

_StartUp_

_Search bar_ 

“ See mine is easy to access you have to walk around for minutes to get from room to room, plus I can shut my brain off in a snap” Sherrinford said smiling.

“But you avoid my earlier remark...so it does clutter...interesting” Sherlock said closing his eyes putting his hands underneath his chin.

“ Come on you can't tell me you have some useless things in that palace!” Sherrinford said frowning 

“No” Sherlock said softly 

“ Do you really not know the earth goes around the sun” Sherrinford said in almost a hurt voice remembering something john wrote in his blog.

“ Irrelevant, all facts about the earth, if not important have been deleted” Sherlock said opening his eyes to find hurt in his brothers eyes.

“ Am I not important?” Sherrinford said acceding his database 

_Search_

_Solar System_

_2,000 results_

_Key word; Family_

_Found: 3 results_

_1: star gaze with family_

_2: Camping trip, Starry night_

_3: Sherlock teaches you about the stars and solar system_ 

_3 favorite _ 

_Delete 3 as favorite: YES:NO_

“ No” Sherlock said coldly 

_YES_

_Force shut down_

_Offline_

“ No wonder Mycroft left you….you don't care about anyone” Sherrinford said before walking out the door. 

Sherlock's gut dropped, yet he did nothing to stop his brother from leaving. He closed his eyes once more resting on the couch.

He ran through the halls frantically searching.

‘I couldn't have deleted it’ he told himself.

He ran stopping upon a room.

'Sherrinford'

He opened the door.

It was black as night, he stepped in to see himself, at a younger age. He was lying on a hill looking up at the stars. He was talking lightly to someone, Sherrinford. 

“You see that Ursula minor, Oh and there is the big and small dipper” Little Sherlock said pointing things out left and right.

“ Wow! That's cool, you're the best brother” Sherrinford said hugging him sideways on the grass. “ Will you teach me all about the sky, Sher?” Sherrinford said with wide eyes.

“ Of course” Little Sherlock replied.

Sherlock backed out of the room slowly, closing the door hearing an audible click. 

Opening his eyes he wondered where he went wrong. Then he remembered.

Sherlock walked through the halls stopping at a door near Sherrinford.

'Mycroft' 

The memories were vague as if about to fade but one was bright and clear.

“ You can't leave!” Teen Sherlock said gripping onto his older brothers sleeve. 

“ Sherlock stop being a child, I must go, take care of Sherrinford” Mycroft said kissing him on the head before walking out. 

“ Child…” Teen Sherlock repeated angrily. 

“ Hey Sher! I hear there is going to be a comet tonight wanna go watch?!” Sherrinford ran into the the kitchen smiling widely holding a printed out piece of paper.

“ Childish” Teen Sherlock said in a low growl.

“What” Sherrinford said stepping closer still excited.

“You're a child!” Teen Sherlock boomed angrily. “ You're a little brat and nobody cares for you! As soon as I leave this house I will never speak to you again!” Teen Sherlock yelled at his little brother. 

Sherrinford had tears running down his face, dropping the paper he ran upstairs. 

Sherlock looked at the paper from the ground frowning deeply. It was a hand drawn comet picture, with big letters it read 'Comet tonight come and see it NOW!!!!!!' 

Sherlock smiled. 

Teen Sherlock picked up the paper crumpling it into a ball and throwing it in the trash. 

Time whizzed by and it was a week later, Sherlock hadn't spoken to Sherrinford.

“ Sherrinford” Teen Sherlock said trying to get his little brother to open the door.

“ What” he could hear vaguely from the other side.

Teen Sherlock opened the door, a shocked expression took over.

His walls were painted white, they used to be covered top to bottom in a beautiful galaxy and the planets all beautiful, now the walls were white. Teen Sherlock was mortified.

“ What happened” Teen Sherlock said. 

“ What happened?” Sherlock said looking at the blank room “ You took his innocence.” 

The scene change and teen Sherlock was in his bed, “ Delete!” He yelled at himself. “ I never want to know his room was anything but white! Delete!” He yelled but Sherrinford old room was a bright image that wouldn't go away. “ This is my brain I can delete what I want!” Sherlock said falling back into his bed concentrating as hard as he could. It was the first thing Sherlock coould never delete.


End file.
